The Hylian Shield
by Camomelon
Summary: After a long and difficult trial, Link finally receives his indestructible shield from the Thunder Dragon Lanaryu. And it is BORING. Now Link has to decorate the Hylian Shield himself. Little does he know that the shield will follow the Heroes of Hyrule for generations to come. Beginning is set in SS, follows into OoT and TP.


**Hey guys! So I'm finally publishing a COMPLETED STORY! WOO-HOO!**

 **Though, it may not be 100% canon. I'm not sure. A basic summary is how Skyward Sword Link designed the Hylian Shield after he gets a boring piece of metal from Lanaryu (I know Link got the full thing in the game, but I'm writing it so that Link decorates it himself). After that, I branch off into a little bit of where the Hylian Shield went from there. I tried fitting it into the official timeline as best I can, but there will always be holes I guess :(**

 **So, yeah. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Link was a bit disappointed.

After he cured the Thunder Dragon Lanaryu of his deadly illness, the dragon had given Link his part of the Song of the Hero, the tune that will lead him to the Triforce. He also offered the young hero a chance to win an "absurdly sturdy shield" that will never break. The catch, however, was that Link had to relive his previous encounters with the toughest bosses he had fought from the beginning of his journey.

…and he had battled a lot of them.

The first boss, Link had the ability to choose. So naturally he chose the easiest one to "warm up". Unfortunately, that meant he had to re-fight the giant scorpion Moldarach. Link mentally winced as he remembered the stinging tail. Still though, the newly acquired Master Sword certainly made the fight against the bugger a lot easier. And his Goddess Shield stayed true to its name. At least Lanaryu allowed him to keep those.

Next came Tentalus, and it was here Link realized that the Master Sword could charge up a more powerful Skyward Strike in half a second. As the tentacles ripped the Sandship's hull apart, Link was able to cut down as many as five tentacles before the monster even realized it was being massacred. Unfortunately, Link wasted about 11 arrows to the monster, and he started with 21.

His first battle with the Imprisoned followed. It went surprisingly smoothly, seeing as how Link battled it a second time only a few days ago. That one was so much more challenging. And that time Link had a bomb-throwing catapult on his side. This made his first battle with the scaly beast rather easy.

Koloktos from the Ancient Cistern came next. Dang, Link suffered in that one. Whenever he tried dodging to the side of its massive blade, that darn second arm would always nail him in the back and send him flying back several feet. Still, that made ripping the robot apart with its own blade all the more satisfying…

Then Ghirahim appeared. Like the Imprisoned, Link's second battle with him was much tougher. This made his reenactment with the Demon Lord in Skyview Temple seem like child's play. The nearby pots allowed him to heal after his fight with Koloktos too. In the end, Link gained more life than he lost.

Scaldera came next. Link took a few blows here (he accidently fumbled a bomb), but eventually the hot ball of lava was defeated soon enough. He was just thankful that the chunk of rock had the same intelligence as one. Seriously, who eats rolling bombs?

Just two more to go and that indestructible shield was his. Unfortunately, those last two were the hardest.

Link prayed that the parasite that was riding Levias the Sky Spirit was one of them. All that annoying worm wanted was to play tennis. Link could handle that. But no - Lanaryu just HAD to pick the two annoying repeat bosses.

First came his second battle with Ghirahim. Dang, those daggers hurt. Link was forced to hide under his Goddess Shield, and he could only watch as Ghirahim pounded it with razor-sharp daggers. Fortunately, the healing properties held out, which allowed Link to engage the demon in swordplay. Still, he suffered greatly from cuts. And his beautiful Goddess Shield was a wreck. Oh well. If Link beats the next boss, he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

His final battle for the shield was against the now-armed Imprisoned. Thank the goddesses that Lanaryu allowed Groose's catapult to help him out. Still, it was tough. Those annoying toes sent out shockwaves with every step the foot took, and it kept knocking Link away. Groose was able to stun it with the catapult long enough for Link to cut them off and re-install the spike on its forehead. Still, the beast was unrelenting and it pushed forward. Link had used most of his arrows against Tentalus, so he had no choice but to dive headfirst into the energy-sending toes of death. With their combines help, Link and Groose barely managed to defeat the blasted Imprisoned in time.

He had done it! Eight bosses in a row! No potions, no new items, no pouch utilities, and no breaks. Link had finally won his indestructible, unstoppable, totally cool…

…boring piece of metal.

Lanaryu had been in high spirits when he had given Link the Hylian Shield. He spoke as if the hero had won the lottery. But Link stared dejectedly at the sturdy thing. It was in the shape of a shield, alright. And the metal was solidly built and immensely durable. Link never would have doubted its usefulness.

But it was so BORING.

Lanaryu had given him an indestructible, one-colored, gray piece of metal that was shaped like a shield. Link had fought eight consecutive bosses for THIS.

It was somewhat of a huge letdown.

Link had politely taken his leave, thanked the dragon for the shield and song part, and taken his leave. He had returned to Skyloft, disappointed in giving the "shield" up to the Item Check. Hey, it might come in handy, but Link was not about to abandon his trusty Goddess Shield for a scrap of metal, indestructible or not.

The green-capped hero jumped off his Crimson Loftwing and landed just outside of the bazaar entrance. Taking the scrap metal out his "magic satchel", Link sadly shuffled his way inside.

On his way to the item check, however, he passed Gondo, the scrap-shop owner. Gondo looked up from his tinkering and waved Link over. "Hey, Link! Over here!" he called.

Link smiled sadly and sat down across from him. "Hey Gondo, nice to see you."

Gondo smiled hugely. "How's it been, man? I haven't seen you lately since you went to the desert. Everything going ok?"

Link tried for a smile. "Yeah. Yeah everything's great."

Gondo frowned. "Don't lie to me, Link. We're friends. Tell me what's wrong."

Link sighed and plopped the scrap metal on the counter in front of him. "I got this indestructible shield, and I can't even use it."

The scrap owner studied it, taking the metal and turning it in his hands. "This is a solidly forged shield. Well crafted. Sturdy structure. Hard and durable metal. Definitely the most durable I've ever seen. But the décor…"

Link sighed. "Exactly. It's boring as heck."

Gondo shrugged. "True. But in a way, that's part of the reason why it's special."

Link perked up. "Come again?"

Gondo laughed. "Link, you used to carve your little wooden statues in the Knight Academy, right? That makes you an artist. Use your artistic brain here. Spice this shield up."

Link sat up straight. "You're right..."

The scrap shop owner gave the shield back. "The shields I've been giving you were rush jobs. You seemed like you needed them in a hurry, so I crafted something quick. My shields had their décor in the framework. But this shield, I can't decorate for you. It's too well built for me to pry apart and add stuff to it."

Link's brief moment of hope left him. "Oh…you sure?"

Gondo nodded. "Positive. But Link…" he put his machine-oiled hand on the hero's shoulder. "I'm sure you can ask one of your friends in the knight academy to help you out. Knights decorate their shields all the time!"

Link perked up. "You mean like Eagus? The Knight Commander?"

Gondo laughed. "Exactly! Go to him and ask for shield decorating tips. He'll have a solution for you!"

Link strapped the shield to his back and shook Gondo's hand. "Thanks, Gondo! You're the best!"

As the young hero walked away, Gondo waved goodbye to him. "Anytime, kid! Anytime!"

Eagus was overjoyed at the thought of Link designing his own shield. "It's a huge part of becoming a knight!" he explained. "A shield reflects on the knight's character. Everything from the color of the backdrop to the images you imprint on the surface should say everything about who you are, Link."

With that being said, Eagus gave Link a supply of shield paint to decorate his shield with. Link then retreated to one of his favorite spots in Skyloft: a small bench that overlooked the whole main island.

Once he settled down, Link debated about what he should put on it. He decided on having a one-color backdrop (he was a simple man, after all). But the decision between heroic blue and the green color of his tunic had him debating for a while. Eventually, he decided on the blue. He wore too much green already.

After applying the blue paint, Link studied the surface. The outside edge of the metal stayed true to its color. But now the new, heroic blue shone beautifully and smoothly in the afternoon light. Link's skilled woodcutting hand had delivered a marvelous paint job.

Now what to put on the shield?

After some tough decision making, Link noticed the mark of the Triforce on the back of his hand. Smiling, he applied perfectly executed triangles in the top-center of his shield. The yellow glowed golden when it was finished.

Next he decided to add two silver curves on each side of the golden relic. Link figured it would represent his job as the hero to watch over and protect the Triforce.

But now there's this big empty space…

Link thought long and hard over what to paint there. What was the most important thing to him? What was the most iconic thing about him?

His hat? Nah, that'd be a little weird. Besides, he was wearing the real thing. The Master Sword? Why should he paint that when he could wield it? How about Fi? She could be a great addition to this! But the shield was blue enough already…

A pumpkin? A harp? The sailcloth? Skyloft?

…Zelda?

The idea struck him. Yes, Zelda would be perfect for his shield. Some knights who are romantically involved paint their significant other on their shield. Sort of like they are really there, protecting you in battle.

But Link needed to protect Zelda, not the other way around. Sure, she was the most important thing in his life. But would exposing her face to more of Ghirahim's daggers be a good message to send? No. There had to be another idea.

Besides, if he wanted to get technical, his Goddess Shield already HAD Zelda on it. And look how it turned out.

For a solid hour, Link pondered on what he wanted to imprint on his shield. There was something out there…something so precious to him…something as if it was a PART of him…

Link's concentration was interrupted by a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Link turned to the newcomer and gazed into the eyes of his Crimson Loftwing. His feathered friend had a bottle of pumpkin soup in its beak.

Link smiled and ruffled his guardian bird's feathers. "Thanks, buddy." Link accepted his dinner and started to drink, making sure he fed his loftwing his due amount. "I haven't realized how much time has passed." He admitted. Truth be told, it was sunset already. The sun was disappearing behind the Thunderhead.

The hero and his Crimson Loftwing stared at the setting sun together, sharing the bottle of pumpkin stew. After enough time has passed, the loftwing nudged the shield curiously with its foot.

"Careful," Link warned. "That paint is still wet. It's Skyloft shield paint, too. Once it dries, it doesn't come off."

His loftwing stared at him with its yellow eyes. Link had always felt a powerful connection with his bird. This time was no exception.

In that moment, Link realized all that the loftwing has done for him. First, for choosing him as his partner. Then for entertaining him and teaching him how to fly through the sky at a young age. Years later, to the present day, his loftwing had been a loyal companion in his quest for Zelda. They even went into the Thunderhead together, taking on the fearsome tennis-loving parasite, Bilocyte.

Link smiled as he ruffled his eternal companion's feathers. His bird rumbled pleasantly at his touch. "What will I do without you, my friend?"

His loftwing squawked arrogantly. Link could easily tell what he was thinking. _You wouldn't be going anywhere without me!_

Link chuckled and turned his attention back to his shield, his free hand still ruffling his loftwing's feathers. You know, the shade of red would look pretty good with the blue…

Link paused. His hand remained motionless over his bird's head.

THAT'S what he should add! His loftwing!

Excitedly, Link reached for the red and began to draw in the empty space. He imprinted the loftwing image he had seen on the Goddess Walls in the various temples he had explored, only red.

Fifteen minutes later, it was done.

Link took a heroic stance and displayed the new shield proudly in the air in typical Legend-of-Zelda format. _Da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _You got the_ _ **Hylian Shield**_ _! This legendary shield is imbued with heroic power, making it completely indestructible!_

 _Now it's decorated to suit you on your quest, Link!_

The loftwing flapped his wings in appreciation. Happily, Link strapped the Hylian Shield to his back. Protecting the Master Sword, it looked like it belonged there.

* * *

A few days later, Link battled Demise for the fate of the world. The King of all Monsters swung his massive sword at Link, who blocked it expertly with his Hylian Shield. Again and again Demise swung, but Link held his ground. Once Demise finished his third swing, Link revealed himself and slashed with the Master Sword. Demise became stunned for a bit before recovering and hammered on Link again. Once again, The Hylian Shield protected him.

After a long fight, Link finally managed to flip Demise on his back. Lunging expertly, Link flipped in the air, caught a lightning bolt in his Master Sword, and stabbed Demise in his chest, killing him.

The Hylian Shield was strapped on his back the whole time.

* * *

It was finally over.

Demise had been vanquished, Groose and the others had returned to Skyloft, waving goodbye to Link and Zelda as they went. The happy duo wanted to remain on the surface together, eager to explore the new world and live the rest of their lives together.

Whenever Link set out to explore with Zelda, he always had the Hylian Shield strapped to his back.

An elderly Link set the Hylian Shield down beside the tree in the Sealed Temple. Crouching down beside it (and grimacing at the effort), Link smiled at his faithful companion. "Well, old friend, you really came through for me. We had a lot of fun, you know: battling demons, exploring the Surface, protecting Zelda and our children, at yet you still look brand new…" Link sighed. "We did it all. Thank you."

The Hylian Shield didn't reply. Link smiled and rose up, shuffling away to talk to the Master Sword next.

The following week, the married couple living in the Sealed Temple peacefully passed away. Their children sadly buried them next to the tree together; their graves so close they might as well be buried in the same coffin. The Hylian Shield watched over their graves, protecting them even in death.

* * *

A whole generation passes by. The Sealed Temple had collected a large layer of dust, not getting visitors in the time that had passed.

The descendants of the Hero and Goddess had just founded the kingdom of Hyrule. At the moment, they were just setting up their capitol, Castle Town, their monarchy (led by the royal family) and headquarters (Hyrule Castle), and their military.

A lone Goron explorer stumbles his way into the Sealed Temple, using his immense strength to push open the ancient doors. He coughed as dust flew into his eyes.

A single patch of sunlight found its way through an opening in the ceiling. It rested on a massive tree (which outgrew the temple) covered in luscious fruit. Beside the tree, two graves rested together, side by side.

Curious, the Goron trudged into the sunlit area and examined the graves. "Link, the Hero of the Skies" one read. The other was even more intruding: "Zelda, the Goddess Reborn".

Something reflected the sun into the Goron's eyes. Wincing, he turned and saw a gleaming shield propped up against the tree. It looked brand new, but the Goron could tell it was centuries old. The shield was metallic by nature, with the same metal color on it's frame. The mark of the Triforce rested in the top center, flanked by two silver emblems. A red bird or some sort shone proudly against the blue background.

Awed, the Goron picked the shield up and examined it. It was easily the most durable thing he had ever seen.

"The knights of Hyrule could use this…" he mused.

With that, the Goron tucked the Hylian Shield under his arm and walked away (making sure to mark this point on the map as he did so).

* * *

The Knights of Hyrule were fascinated by the beauty and design of the mysterious relic. Although they couldn't replicate the indestructible durability, they mass-produced replicas to take into battle with them. The shield became an important part of the Knights of Hyrule. The original Hylian Shield itself was never used, but was guarded by a knight at all times to ensure its safety.

Then civil war broke out. The faithful knight who was guarding the shield was killed in the struggle. Once the war ended, the Knights of Hyrule (no longer in need of the shield) buried the faithful knight with the relic he so wanted to protect. They buried him and the shield in the Kakariko Graveyard.

From here, the story of the Hylian Shield is a subject of debate. Some say greedy thieves looted the graveyard and took the shield, which found its way into the hands of merchants. Others claim the shield never left the grave. In any case, the shield found itself protecting the Hero of Time soon afterward.

The shield aided Link through his boyhood, and even after he became a man in the Temple of Time. Since then, Link made sure to properly use the Hylian Shield's full capabilities. Alongside the Master Sword, Link used the Hylian Shield in his fight against Ganondorf, the King of Darkness.

Ganondorf was destroyed, and light returned to the land of Hyrule.

* * *

After Link passed away, his spirit remained tied to the surface. Years of regret plagued him, as he so desperately wanted to spread his teachings on to the next hero. He left his shield in Hyrule Castle Town, hoping that the next hero would come along and find it. The Hylian Shield was eventually found by a Goron (who may or may not have traded it). There, it patiently waited for the Hero of Light.

Sure enough, the Hero of Light came along and claimed the Hylian Shield (still looking newly made). With the Hero's Shade's help, Link was able to effectively use the shield to its full potential. The Hero's Shade, after years of regret, finally left the world in peace.

Now Link and the Hylian Shield (with the recovered Master Sword) pushed through their quest until they defeated Ganondorf once again.

* * *

Now, years later, an elderly Link sat beside the Hylian Shield.

"I don't know your full story," he said to it. "Or how you even came to exist, or who designed you with that red bird."

He sighed and smiled sadly. "But I can tell you this. I know, somehow, that you've existed for generations. I'm not the first Hero, nor will I be the last. But I know that, somehow, you'll be there for him."

The Hylian Shield didn't say anything. It didn't need to. It was too busy waiting.

Waiting for the next Hero of Hyrule.


End file.
